PLAY
by ReachingAsIFall
Summary: Geekward Shuffle Challenge - Edward is a pro gamer in need of another team member for the Major League Gaming Competition. Who else could be better than this mysterious person, who goes by the name of DigitALxCaHos.


**Geekward Shuffle Challenge**

**Pen Name: **Reachingasifall

**Link to FFnet Profile: **fanfiction(dot)net/~reachingasifall

**Song Title: **My console by eiffel 65

**Story Title: **P.L.A.Y

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **_roses are #FF0000__  
__violets are #0000FF__  
__all my base__  
__are belong to Stephanie Meyer. _

_(In other words, I don't own Twilight, Stephanie does)_

**Summary: **Edward is a pro gamer in need of another team member for the Major League Gaming Competition. Who else could be better than this mysterious person, who goes by the name of DigitALxCaHos.

-

To read more entries go here:

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Geekward_Shuffle_Challenge/75785/**

**-**

To listen to song go here:

**http://bit(dot)ly/3G3hTz**

**AN: **I just simply want to give a huge ass thank you to _RaeCullen. _She's been pretty much helping me since I started writing this. She's also really good at cutting out all my useless shit. X]

* * *

EPOV

"Get 'em get 'em get 'em," I chanted while sitting in a plush chair in front of my giant TV screen. I was playing one of my favorite games, Gears of War 2, live with a few friends. The XBOX 360 controller shook and vibrated as my thumb rotated the joystick, in search of my online enemies.

Killing the first four on the opposing team was easy and only got easier as each round progressed.

Not to sound arrogant, but I happened to think I was one of the best gamers out of my friends. That is until this new guy game along by the name of DigitALxCaHos. What the heck kind of name was that anyway?

Well, no matter the name, whoever the hell this guy was, he had some crazy talent, and that pissed me off.

"Whoa," I called out as a shot came at me from one of my characters biggest enemy's. .

"C'mon guys get him!" I yelled into the headset that was wrapped around my face.

"I can't! I can't! He's to fraking fast!" I heard my friend Eric yells through the headphones as he tried to shooting at DigitALxCaHos.

"How the hell does he do that?" My other friend Ben shouted, after getting his head blown off by Chaos for the tenth and last time. It looked as though this would be our final round of the game, and we were going to loose, due to the talents of the single person on the other team.

"He's a sneaky frak," I mumbled, knowing our opponents could hear us speaking, but I didn't care. I figured this Chaos dude was getting quite the kick out of our mutterings and cries of irritation each time one of us died at his hand. He'd been the only one able to take us all down, his teammates never having the opportunity to get to us.

"Aw man," I heard Ben whine, figuring Chaos had gotten to him. Now it was up to me to win this round, otherwise we would lose, and loosing didn't sit well with me. Pushing my left joystick forward, I moved my player to hide behind a barrier and moved the right joystick in search of Chaos.

"Look out man! He's right-" Ben shouted, "behind you," he finished with a moan. I hadn't seen Chaos sneak up behind me and blow my head off with his shotgun. I watched, my mouth hanging open at the screen, as computer-generated blood splattered across it along with the words….

**FunE killed by ****DigitALxCaHos**

"Shit!" I cursed, tossing my headphones and controller to the ground angrily, not bothering to say bye to Eric and Ben. I was too pissed off. How is it possible for me to lose to that-that noob! This was ridiculous. I was a professional paid gamer, as well as second place National champion for three years at the Major League Gaming competitions, and I'd lost to some random dude!

I was hoping none of my other MLG competitors would notice. If they did, that would be fraking embarrassing and I could be potentially ridiculed in the gaming world for the rest of my life! If Mike and his team ever found out, I don't know what I'd do. I hated that kid. He thought he was god's gift of the gaming world. It was Mike's team that won first place in the competitions, causing my team to earn second place It's not that winning second was a bad thing, it's was being second to _him. _And now I had to worry about this Chaos person.

_--_

Waking up the next morning, I placed my glasses on my face, and headed straight to my desk to check my email, hoping for something exciting in my inbox.

Spam

Junk

Shit

Mom

_What an exciting life I live. _

Major League Gaming Registration

I paused, moving my cursor so it was hovering over the MLG email and clicked my mouse.

_Team Carnage, _

_The weekend of February 8__th__ is fast approaching, and we have yet to see your registration form. Make sure that if you still want to compete in the National Championship we need your registration form by Jan, 8 to meet this deadline will be cause for an automatic disqualification. For more information and rules follow the link below._

_Sincerely, _

_MLG_

"Well, you're not gonna get it," I told my computer pushing myself up and away from my desk, while scratching my bare chest. I was really upset that my team wouldn't be going to the MLG this year. We'd been going since the eighth grade and were on top until Mike's team came along. Ben, Eric and Tyler were part of my MLG team. However, just a few days ago Tyler informed us he wouldn't be playing this year due to conflicts with his place of employment. Believe it or not, Mike used to be part of our team before Ben, Eric and I ever even met Tyler. For all four years of high school, we were unbeatable. Then, Mike went off to college in New Hampshire, ditching our team and forming one of his own.

_What a douche.._

Suddenly, a loud banging on my apartment door tore me from my thoughts. "Hey, man you alive in there!" Ben yelled through the door banging on it some more.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming'," I grumbled pushing myself back up off my seat yet again to open the door for him.

"Hurry up, man! It's freezing out here!" I heard Eric shout out.

"It's about time," Eric hissed pushing his way through my door and me. He went over to stand next to my computers – yes computers for I do have more than one – using them as if they were a fire trying to warm up his hands.

"Please, do come in," I said sarcastically while dramatically waving my warm and inviting Ben and Eric in.

"Sorry about him, he's just a little pissed off," Ben stated as he slowly entered my apartment. I loved my place, despite the tininess of it. All I really needed was room enough to fit my computers, X-BOX, and fridge for all my caffeinated beverages.

"About what?" I asked, shutting the door, but not before cold air had found its way in and spread goosebumps across my arms and chest

"He's just a little irked about being pwned by a girl," Ben stated while going over to my fridge and pulling out two bottles of True Blood.

"What?" I asked incredulously and busting out in laughter. "You got beat by a girl!"

"Dude! So did you," he mocked pointing at me before pulling off his big windbreaker reviling his Red t-shirt that read 'Epic Fail' in bold white letters. _How fitting_.

"What are you talking about? I've never ever been pwnd by a girl," I told him, fighting against his accusation.

"Eric's not lying. You have, we all have," Ben stated shrugging. He moved to hand Eric a bottle of True Blood. If I wasn't in such a stunned and confused state right then, I would've laughed at the irony of Eric drinking True Blood.

"Again I ask - what are you talking about?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'm talking about that Chaos dude," Eric sat himself down on my couch planting his feet on the coffee table in front of him. "Well, she isn't a dude, she's a chick.

"You've got to be fraking kidding me."

"Nope," he stated, gulping some of his fruit punch before setting it down on the coffee table. "Here, check it out," he pushed himself up off the couch and moved towards my station of computers and monitors. After pulling out my revolving chair he began typing away on the keyboard. After a few strokes on the keys and a click of a mouse, I was looking at an X-BOX live profile page, but it wasn't the read-only page, but her actual account page, where you can change all of someone's details and shit like that.

"You hacked into her account!"

"Yeah, it was really simple. All I had to do was trick the server into thinking that I was really Chaos and they sent me her password," Eric replied smugly. "I'm not asking how you did it, you nit wit. I want to know why!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down will ya, we just wanted to know who she was and where she lives," he waved me off like it was no big deal.

"Because that doesn't make you sound at all disturbing."

"But you'll never believe who she is."

Sadly, that sparked my interest. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Bella Swan and she's Mike's little sister," Ben informed me.

"His sister?!" I all but screamed. "You mean the one that was living with their mom down in Florida?"

"That's the one. Now she's lives here and is going to the Udub while her precious brother is going to Dartmouth."

It figured the chief would send his son to the better school.

"I do find it insanely creepy that you guys know all this," I told them, walking over to my fridge to grab some bottled water.

"Hey, I think we have a right to know who the hell keeps kicking our ass these past few days, don't you?" Eric stated sternly.

"No, I don't. I don't care. Hacking into someone's account just to find out who they are is wrong."

"Don' be so prissy. It's not like we are buying anything with her money or shit like that."

"It's still wrong."

"Edward, there is a legit reason we hacked into her account," Ben interjected.

"Which is…?"

"We want you to ask her if she'll join our team so we can compete this year at the MLG."

"What? No. I'm not going to do that!"

"Why not? She's clearly good if she can kick our asses, but she's amazing if she can kick yours. Imagine what it would be like if she was better than her own brother."

I couldn't deny how tempting it sounded to actually beat that ass and put him in his place, but running to his little sister for help seemed really lame.

"I'm not sure you guys."

"You got the email didn't you?" I nodded my head in affirmation towards Eric.

"So you do know that we only have a little over a week to find our fourth team member."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I didn't want to compete this year?"

"You're so full of it. We both know you want to beat Mike as much as we do." These two knew me well. I really was sick of being number two. I wanted to be number one again. I missed it.

"Okay, you're right. So how should I get hold of her?" I asked chugging down some of my bottled water.

"We'll take care of that," Eric got up out of my computer chair, "but Ben and I have to go."

That's when Ben looked down at his wrist and at his watch, "Oh crap you're right, we have Psychology in 20 minutes."

Both Eric and Ben grabbed their jackets and tossed them on before heading towards the door. "We'll see you after classes are over."

"Yeah, I better get ready for work anyways," I replied, setting down my bottle on the counter-top.

Despite the stereotypical thoughts most people had about me, I didn't just sit around and play video games all day. I worked hard as a paralegal and I did get out of the house more often than one would think. In fact, I played hockey with a bunch of guys in the office every Saturday.

Although, I wasn't really fooling anyone or myself, no matter where I went or who I worked with; I was still a geek. While guys I worked with talked about chicks they scored with, or about their new car, I was the one who gushed about CGI effects in video games and movies.

Rubbing my face with my hand, I slowly and somewhat groggily made my way to the shower to get ready for a day of reading papers and looking up information.

An exciting day was ahead.

--

After work, I went back to my place to see Ben and Eric already waiting for me at my door talking to each other. As I parked my car and stepped out, I noticed their conversation wasn't a calm one for their voices were low and harsh sounding.

"Hey guys," I shut my door, "what's going on?"

"N-nothing, just waiting for you," Ben stated, stuttering a bit and causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. Something was going on.

Shaking my head I quickly ran up to my door, pulling out my keys and unlocking it. "How long have you guys been standing out here? It's cold."

"Not long, " Ben replied as he rubbed his arms trying to warm himself.

I opened the door letting myself in as the guys followed closely behind.

"So how was class?"

"Good, good." Eric replied nervously.

"Okay you two, seriously what's going on?"

They both exchanged looks before saying in unison, "Nothing."

I was about to start yelling at them and demand them to tell me what was going through there thick heads when there was a loud and immediate pounding against the front door.

"Who the hell…?" I could feel my forehead crinkle in confusion as I gazed at my two friends who were trying to act distracted by the computers.

Sighing, I opened my front door and was taken aback by a beautiful, brunette woman in front of me. I saw her look me up and down for a moment so I let my eyes do the same, drifting over her sliming form taking in the curves of her body, a blush heating up my cheeks. My eyes fell upon hers and sunk into her creamy, coffee brown eyes that were full of…anger.

Oh wait.

"Hi, you must be the asshole."

"Ex-excuse me? Do I know you?" I asked, shocked by the harshness of her tone.

"Actually yeah, you do. You're the asshole that hacked into my account and sent me a virus because you, Mr. _Fun-E_, couldn't handle the fact that someone was kicking your ass."

I felt my eyes go wide and jaw drop to the floor. This was her! This was DigitALxCaHos!

Wait a minute, a virus, I didn't do th--- I quickly looked over shoulder at Bevis and Butt head who were looking every other direction but at me. I narrowed my eyes at them while wishing death upon their souls.

"Excuse m-me miss, but I didn't do any-anything," I tried to tell her kind of stumbling over my words.

"That's not what those two told me," she stated, pointing to Eric and Ben, who both were both looking for some where to run and hide. "And they also told me you could fix it, so here, fix it." She took the bag that was on her shoulder and chucked it against my chest. I quickly grabbed it, my glasses almost falling off my face in the process.

"You guys totally fucked me over because of this worm. I had two fucking papers do today and I couldn't turn either of them in thanks to you. Now you better fix it soon," she yelled at me, causing me to wince and cower slightly.

"I'll see what I can do. You can come in if you want." I moved out of the way and she was in before I even finished my sentence.

"I'll go take a look at this," I told her as I held up the bag and hurried my way over to where my two ex-best friends stood.

"What the hell did you two do?!" I snarled storming up too them.

"Turns out Bella's in my psych class. Who'd thunk it?" Eric laughed, sheepishly. "She said she had a virus, I told her I knew someone who could help."

"Then how come she thinks I'm the one that did it?" I sneered.

"Because I kinda told her you did," Eric answered, with a guilty smile.

"Why would you do that?" I was pissed. This was so stupid. If they just told me I would've asked her myself, but instead they decide it would be better to plant a virus on her computer and blame me.

"Thought it would be funny," Eric stated, shrugging. "And guess what? It was."

I kicked him in the shin, causing him to topple over onto the floor. "Ass."

He whined as he stood back up slowly.

"Great you guys. Now it looks like I have a computer to fix now!"

"Wait, wait, wait, before you fix it talk to her about joining us."

"Fine," I replied, sighing and walking over to where she was fuming on my couch.

"Excuse me, Bella?"

"Of course you know my name, but then again you probably know my birthday too."

"N-no I don't! Eric and Ben told me what your name was, and they were the ones to hack into your account not me."

"I don't care who did it, I just want it fixed now," she commanded.

"And I will, but we would like to ask you something first," I asked hesitantly, as I started to play with my glasses, straightening them out even though they didn't need to be.

"You want to ask _me_ something?" she asked incredulously, pointing at herself with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, do you know about the MLG?"

"The MLG? Of course I know all about the MLG, my brother is after all Michael Swan. The MLG is for a bunch of losers who have no life and can't do anything else but sit on their fat asses and play video games."

"I can see that you don't like our kind very much."

"You got that right, and you can thank my brother for that."

"That's what all this is kind of about. Your brother used to be on our team in high school but he figured he was better than us and formed his own team, beating us for the past three years."

"Maybe he was just better than you."

"He is, and that's why we want you to join our team."

"Why would I do this? I'm 21 years old for fucks sake and you guys are what, 24 or 25?"

"23," I corrected.

"Whatever. This whole thing that you have with my brother is really immature. You guys need to grow up."

"Don't tell me that you don't want to get back at your brother for being the family favorite," I told her, narrowing my eyes at her as I spoke. "He was wasn't he? I mean your parents sent him to the better school after all. What else did they do? Bend to his every well thinking he had a bright future?"

I was hitting a nerve because I knew everything I said was true. I was there for it all when Mike's dad bought him all that expensive computer equipment and got his daughter a gift card to Target. I could see it in her face; she was considering it. "C'mon Bella, imagine your big brothers face when his _kid sister_ kicks his ass in front of a millions of people."

That did the trick.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll do it."

"We have 30 days until the competition, we'll start tomorrow."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

--

**Day 1**

'Let's get this done and over with' was the first thing I heard when I opened my front door in the next day. No hello, or anything, just a 'let's get this over with'.

"Hello to you too," I growled at her, letting her into my home.

"I have a half hour before I got people to see and places to go… unlike you." I heard her mumble under her breath. I should've corrected her and tell her that I do get out and go places - that I have a steady job and other friends that don't include a console and a controller, but I left it alone. I could tell that these next 30 days were already going to be hard enough, without arguing with Bella.

"So than I suggest we start rather than fight," I advised moving past her to my sofa.

"Hey Ben! Hey Eric!" she called to them, cheerfully. They had arrived not long before Bella and were already comfortable on my couch.

_Sure, she'll greet them. _

"Hey Bella," they replied in unison, waving to her.

"You guys ready?" She plopped down on the sofa right next to me causing my whole body to bounce around with the movement.

"As we'll ever be," Ben replied, taking his controller into his hands.

I was about to hand Bella her controller when she stopped me. "I don't need that."

I raised my eyebrow at her and all she did was riffle through her bag pulling out her own controller.

"See," she waved around the once white controller in front of all our faces. "Isn't it cool?"

"What did you do to it?" I asked looking at the black designs that she had scribbled all over the surface.

"I was bored," she shrugged. "Plus I think it looks cool like this, rather than a dull white one."

"Who's going to be on my team?" Bella asked, as both Eric and Ben immediately raised their hands shouting, "I am!"

I looked at both of them wide-eyed.

"What?" Eric asked, shrugging slightly. I know what he was thinking. He wanted to be on her team just so that when they beat me, Bella would hug him. He just wanted to touch her. I could see it in his eyes; he already had a huge crush.

"Whatever you guys," I replied, rolling my eyes at them.

"I'll be on your team Edward," Ben told me coming and sitting closer to me.

"Thanks, glad that I'm your second choice," I growled a bit at him, glancing at Bella.

"Sorry, it's not my fault they like me better than you," she stated, shrugging her shoulders

Seriously, what the hell is her problem?

"Well, that was easy." Bella sighed after she beat Ben and me for the fifth time, "but I think it's time for me to go." She picked up all her things, stuffing her controller back into her bag.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Ben told her, walking her to the door.

"Okay than, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she looked at me giving me some sort of smug smile and than a little wave directed towards Ben and Eric.

"She's amazing," Eric sighed dreamily at the door Bella just walked out of.

It was going be a long month.

--

**Day 12**

"Push that button!"

"What button?"

"The top one!"

"You mean LB."

"Yes push it."

"That doesn't do anything"

"Sorry, thought it did"

"Will you two ever stop? You're worse than my parents." Eric grumbled at Bella and me, silencing us. We'd been playing our game for about two hours now, the bickering never ceasing. . The banter started when she'd first arrived, tossing out some rude remark about my Battlestar Galactica t-shirt, while complementing Ben's black shirt that read: '#000000'.

"It never ends with you two, god." He continued. "It's only been 15 days for fraks sake! How do either of you think you'll make it through 18 more?"

I really wanted to chuck Bella out the window, or something, right now. Eric was right; I don't know how much more of this I was going to be able to take. I was ready to give up and call quits because this woman never stopped. She was completely infuriating with the constant cockiness, smug smile and bold attitude.

"How do you do it?" I sighed in aggravation tossing the controller onto the table hard. Bella ended up beating Ben and I, again. These past few days, there'd only been two times that I'd beaten Bella.

Perhaps I'd been a little too proud those two times, dancing and shoving my finger in her face, but I didn't care, I beat her and that's was all the counted. However, the victory was always short lived because she would pwn me the next round.

"It's not my fault you suck."

"I do not suck, it's this game, it's retarded," I moped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're the one that choose this. I said I wanted to play Counter Strike today. But no, you choose Gears of War again! Don't you think we should have a little variety? Maybe than we could actually play for fun instead of something that seems like work."

"No, and anyways, I'm sorry, but I don't have Counter Strike for X-BOX just PC and we're playing the X-B0X. Get over it."

"Well than, get over the fact that you can't beat me because you suck," Bella growled back.

_That was kinda hot. _

_Wait, what? No. No! Don't think like that! It's wrong!_

_How is wrong? She's a girl, right? And we do like girls, right?_

_It's different she's not a girl…she's, she's something else entirely_

_Your right and way out of your league. _

_That's not it! _

"She right man," Ben declared interrupting me from my inner quarrel, "We do need a little variety."

"Well sorry," I dragged. "I want to practice so that I can beat her brother."

"Hey! You're not the only one! I want to kick his ass too," Bella shouted, standing up from the couch.

"Sure doesn't seem like it, you're too busy enjoying kicking our asses," I retorted, standing up directly in front of her.

"That's true," Bella laughed almost evilly. "It's fun watching your face as I beat you again and again."

"Stop it! Now!" Eric shouted loudly causing both Bella's and me to turn our heads towards him.

"Seriously you guys. Eric and I are sick of you two bickering like children. You two have to stop fighting or we're done. Got it?" Ben scolded, like we were children. Causing Bella and I to both mumbled an apology.

"Good. Now like I was saying, Edward, Bella is right about playing a different range of games, because playing this repeatedly is starting to get annoying."

"You're right," I agreed.

"Okay, so from now on we will play all sorts of games so we don't go insane. Games that may actually help us in the long run, such as games that include teamwork," Ben stated, looking between Bella and me.

"You guys need to learn to be in the same room without strangling each other and I think the best way for that is by having you guys get stuck together."

"How did you come up with that idea, that's just going to make things worse," Bella complained.

--

**Day 25**

Five more days left until the competition and I couldn't believe how far we'd come.

Bella and I, that is.

We hadn't fought once since day twelve, an amazing revelation. There were plenty of times I'd wanted to strangle her, but I controlled myself, because, as usual, Ben was right. We had needed to work on teamwork.

Amazingly, we'd been working well together and she even managed to teach me a few trick and tips to help me beat her. I was getting good, thanks to Bella.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was starting to like Bella.

A lot.

The only thing that upset me was that I was pretty sure she still hated me. I still felt she was only being nice to me so we could get the job done, beat her brother and leave. At first, I would've loved if that's all she did, but now, I wasn't so sure that's what I wanted. I'd had a lot of fun bickering with her over the past few weeks that as much as I hated to admit it, I was going to miss her when it was all over.

"Edward, I need your help," I heard Bella cry from the computer. We'd been playing a game on the computer this time and they were kicking our asses. I'd lost a while ago, leaving Bella to defend our team. She had Ben, who was at his house with Eric, to help her, but he clearly wasn't doing his job.

Setting my Mountain Dew on the counter, I quickly ran to Bella "Where are they at?"

"They're everywhere! I'm trapped!" Bella cried, her avatar hiding behind a train avoiding the shots coming at her.

"Look their reloading shoot at them now!" I pointed to a dark crouched figure on the screen and Bella immediately started firing at them taking them down instantly.

"Get him! Get him!" I chanted, pointing to another character. Bella took him down easily.

"Good job," I rewarded her.

"Thanks," she smiled up at me and I returned it. She had a great smile and an addicting laugh.

"There's one more left and… he's over there!" I shouted, pointing at the screen. She shot at the last player repeatedly, but he wouldn't go down.

"C'mon just die already!" Bella yelled, and I laughed at the scene. With one last shot fired the other player went down.

"I DID IT!" Bella cheered raising her arms in the air and smacking me hard in the face, causing my glasses to fly off and hit the floor.

"Ow," my hands went up to cup my nose. I could feel the blood began to rush and fall out of my nostrils and into my hand.

"Oh fuck, Edward I'm so sorry," Bella apologized, pushing herself up out of the chair and standing next to me. "Quick, let's move you to the couch and I'll go get you some ice."

With my head tossed back, preventing blood to fall out, and Bella's help, I made it to the couch. Bella went to the kitchen and I heard her ramble around in there trying to get ice.

She came back a few moments later with a bag of ice wrapped in a cloth. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I guess I got carried away. I didn't mean to punch you in the face."

"I'm fine. It's just a little nose bleed, nothing too serious," I reassured her as she knelt down on the floor next to the couch. I turned my head to look at her, just as she leand over to place the ice against my nose, giving me a good look down her low, v–neck shirt. I caught site of a black lace bra with some of her creamy breasts pooling over the top of it.

_Frak me _

"Did you say something?" Bella asked looking down at my face as I quickly looked away from her boobs trying not to look like the pervert that I was.

"Umm… no I didn't." I stumbled looking away from her.

"I thought I heard something," she mumbled.

"You really get into that game, huh?" I deflected.

"Yeah," she giggled. "It's one of my favorite games. Pretty much anything created by Valve I love. Especially Half-Life, that's my all time favorite game. I play it constantly."

"Yeah it is a great game," I concurred.

"So, I found out something interesting the other day," she told me, trying to think up a conversation as we both sat there waiting for my nose to stop bleeding.

"What?"

"Ben told me that you play a bit of hockey with your co-workers."

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little relieved that you do play something else other than video games," she teased, smirking at me.

"Am I really that much of a geek?"

She immediately started laughing at my question.

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but you kinda are. I mean, you were just fighting with Eric the other day about who's the better Batman between George Clooney and Christen Bale," she giggled again and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. "But don't worry I find it very…adorable."

"A-adorable," I stuttered, forgetting what I was laughing at. She thought I was adorable?

"Yep, and kinda--- sexy." She whispered under her breath, I swallowed heavily, my breathing picking up and I couldn't tear my eyes from her. Her face lightly reddened in her cheeks, turning away from me.

She gently removed the ice from my nose and I was positive I looked like Bozo the clown with my swollen and red nose. She looked at me contemplatively for a moment.

Slowly, she lowered her head towards mine, never taking her eyes off me. Her movements were tentative, and I was trying to gauge what it was she was doing, causing my heart to hammer against my chest. Suddenly, her lips gently brushed against mine. It felt amazing; her lips were so soft and smooth, positively delectable against mine. However, the feeling was short lived when someone barged in through the front door.

"Edward! Bella!" Eric called from the front door, causing Bella to rip her face away from mine.

He eyed us suspiciously or a moment and I was positive we were busted. But, Eric surprised me by not saying anything. Instead, he plopped down on the floor and grabbed his controller while launching into the plan for the day.

I glanced at Bella, but she was looking down at the ground with a smile on her face and touching her lips with her fingertips, ignoring everything Eric had been saying.

--

**Day 30**

"Edward, I'm tired of this," Bella groaned, tossing her head over the back of the sofa. We'd been hulled up in our hotel room, which MLG provided for us, for the last several hours preparing for the competition. We hadn't taken a break in hours, and it was starting to take a toll on both of us. But the competition was tomorrow and I wanted to be ready.

"C'mon, we're almost done," I urged killing a bad guy that came at me. "This will be the last round I swear, and after tomorrow you won't ever have to play again for as long as you live."

"Thank god! But Edward, if I have to play this one more time until tomorrow, can we please make it fun?"

"How? I don't think you can do anything for this game to make any more interesting." I replied dumbly, not really paying attention to her words.

"I think I can," she answered, biting her lip.

"Okay."

"Okay?" I nodded my head at her in response.

"Okay, whoever gets the most points when we both finally fail gets a prize."

"What kind of prize," I asked.

She snapped her head to me and let her eyes dart back and forth between mine like she was looking for something. "Whatever they want."

"What-whatever they want?" I gulped. I knew exactly what I wanted, but would she want it too?

"Yes, whatever they want."

--

The game went on longer than I'd anticipated. There was so many times I'd been tempted to lose on purpose just so I could see who would win. But I did in fear it would be her that would win, and I didn't know what she wanted as her 'prize'. Me to clean? New shoes? But I knew exactly what I wanted.

I wanted to kiss Bella again.

I wasn't playing anymore to prepare for the competition tomorrow. I was playing now for the kiss I desperately wanted.

Who would have thought that by the end of all this I would want Bella so badly, when at the beginning all I had wanted was to kill to her? I sure didn't. I'd gotten some weird joy out of seeing her angry and having her make me angry. I never realized how much of a turn on it was to see her mad. Hell, I never really realized how much I enjoyed having her around just to make her mad.

"Oh shit, I'm down," Bella said, taking me out of me out of my daze.

"Where are you?" I asked looking for her so that I could revive her.

"I'm by the pillar but you better hurry up!" her voice got high pitched at the end. "He's going to step on me! Too late."

Her screen above mine turned red, indicating her death, so it was all up to me now. I could just give up and let someone kill me and see who won. Or I can continue on in the hopes that it will end so and I'll be the winner.

It didn't matter anyways for a bad guy with a grenade launcher shot at me and I was blown into millions of pieces.

We both waited patiently for the failed screen to show up and who received the most points this round.

I was very disappointed when the screen came up, and I of course, lost.

"I won!" Bella cheered with a gasp.

"Of course you did, you always w-"

I was cut off completely when her lips were up against mine moving roughly. I pulled away from her a bit and tried to say, "What are you doing?"

My breath was heavy and my heart was beating rapidly.

"I'm claiming my prize," she whispered, giving me a coy smile, panting out the words.

I didn't say anything, instead I fisted my hands into her hair bringing her face to mine and kissing her hard. When she licked my upper lip seeking for my tongue, I greedily opened my mouth, allowing her access.

I'd only kissed one other person and that's all we ever did. Make-out and I possibly got to second base on accident. I hoped my inexperience wouldn't make Bella run screaming away from me.

Bella raised one of her hands to cup my cheek and jaw, while the other was at my neck. She held my face tightly to hers, causing my glasses to put pressure against my ears and nose.

"Wait a minute," I told Bella, pulling back. I quickly removed my glasses, sitting them down on the table next to the sofa. She took my face in her hands so she could look deeply into my eyes.

"You have such beautiful eyes, do you know that? So dark and green," she hummed rubbing my cheeks with her thumbs.

"Edward, I have to tell you something. I like you. And I mean I _really_ like you. I kinda had a crush on you since I started playing Gears online and heard your voice yelling at me."

"You, you did? I asked, surprised

"Yeah I did," she confirmed, never breaking eye contact, "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. I didn't know how to handle my frustrations about my computer, but then I just liked fighting with you because you were… hot when you were angry with me."

I didn't know how it happened or how we got there, but suddenly we were on my bed making out. She liked me. And she's liked me since the beginning. I couldn't believe it. Honestly I couldn't. She was so beautiful; the kind of girl that was way out of my league.

Our kisses were becoming more urgent and needful, so I let my hand trail down to the hem of her shirt, gently caressing the soft sliver of skin there.

"Edward," Bella moaned into my mouth. "Touch me."

"What?" I asked, completely taken aback.

Without any hesitation, she lifted my hands up and placed them over her t-shirt covered breasts. Holding one of my hands with one of hers, she gently guided me so I was kneading her breasts. While her hand continued to show mine what to do, the other went to my hair, pulling my mouth against hers.

After a minute, Bella let go of my hands, letting me rub her own my own. She reached down, pulling my shirt up and over my head.

I was a little embarrassed about my body. It wasn't all tight six pack abs and firm pecks. I was what I'd like to call a normal guy. I didn't have a flabby gut or anything like that. I was thin and had a decent tight stomach, but it was more like a two-pack instead of the six men usually were cocky about.

"Edward, you're perfect," she told me kissing my chest, easing my fears

Bella surprised me by suddenly taking off her own shirt, leaving her in a blue bra. She lay back on the bed, bringing me down on top of her so I could settle my body between her knees. My erection was digging at the seam of my pants, in an attempt to break through the confinement of my jeans. I knew Bella felt it too because suddenly she ground her hips into mine, causing the both of us to let out throaty moans.

"Bella, I've, I've never done this before," I told her honestly, gulping.

"Let me teach you," she replied earnestly, rolling "Well, than," she rolled us over so that she was now on top, rubbing herself against my hard-on.

"Su-sure" I fumbled.

"Get ready for the best game you've ever played," she teased, smiling sexily down at me.

_Holy shit._

Slowly, she guided her bra straps down her shoulders, before unclasping it from behind her and letting it fall.

_Fuck me, she's seriously gorgeous. _

But she didn't stop there. She continued by unbuttoning her pants and standing up above me so she could remove both her pants and panties, leaving her completely bare above me.

_I repeat: Fuck me. _

She lowered herself back down, and I could feel her wetness soaking through me jeans as she grinded against me. She brought her lips back down to meet mine, as I let my hands touch her bare breasts, rubbing her nipples hard. I loved the way she moaned into my mouth as I pinched them slightly.

Removing her mouth from mine, she kissed down my body, stopping at my jeans to unbutton them. I lifted my hips up a bit as she pulled both my boxers and pants down, leaving us both naked and exposed to each other.

"Bella?" I questioned, as she didn't take her eyes off my dick for a second after removing my pants off.

"Sorry about that, you're just…big!" she stated kissing me and I felt her hands grip tightly to me. I groaned feeling her warm hands encompass my cock and began moving it up and down.

"Edward, I want you," she moaned against my mouth, my cock twitching in her hand.

"Bella," I hissed, as her finger nail slide between the slit on my dick.

"Do you want me?" she asked, confidently.

"Fuck, yes," I groaned loudly, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as she continued to stroke me up and down.

With my dick in her hands, she moved to place herself directly above me, guiding my cock into her. A groan tore from my throat as the new found sensations rocketed through my body as I filled her for the first time.

"Fuck, Edward. You're so fucking huge."

"Ar-are you alright?" I asked, not sure if I was hurting her.

"Shit. It's amazing," she cried out. I tried to keep myself still as she adjusted to me and soon she lifted herself off me and back down moaning loudly.

"Fuck, Bella." I groaned as her moves sped up on me. I knew I wasn't going to last long, considering most guys didn't their first time. I gripped her hips tightly with hands, raising my hips to meet hers.

I could feel my balls tightening with each thrust and rock of our hips. I gripped the bedspread tightly in my hands, squeezing my eyes closed tightly, trying to hold on to the sensations as long as I possibly could.

"Edward, let it go," she moaned, rocking her hips and kissing me softly.

"Not, yet." I didn't want to cum without her. It seemed kind of selfish for me to finish and not her. Sensing my dilemma she took my hand off her hip and slide down to the apex of her thighs and to her clit. She used my hand and like she did with her breast, pressed it down and rubbed it showing me what to do. Her cries began their crescendo the more I rubbed and the harder she thrust herself down on to me.

She was almost there. I could feel her walls beginning to tighten around me, and I only had to hold out for a second.

"Fuck, Edward, I'm coming!" She cried, her walls clenching tightly around and milking my cock as I reached my own climax, shouting out her name.

She fell on top of me, both of us a hot mess, breathing heavily and trying to catch our lost breath.

After our breathing slowed down along with hers I rolled us over with me hovering above her and asked, "Can we play again?"

--

**Day 31**

I woke up the morning of the competition with a warm body pressed into mine. As I looked down at Bella I realized that today, I didn't want to do anything but lay with her. I didn't even really want to get up and go to the competition, something I've spent the past thirty days focusing so hard on.

"Don't you think we should be getting ready, were supposed to start soon?" Bella asked sleepily into my chest. I hadn't even known she was awake.

I turned to look at the time and noticed that we had almost an hour until we had to be down there in the lobby and meet with the refs.

"To be honest, I don't care anymore about the competition," I smiled down at her my hand rubbing her arm up and down.

"There's a part of me that doesn't really believe that. I've spent enough time with you to know that you still want to kick my brother's ass."

I simply shrugged at her. Sure I did want to beat Mike and his minions, but there was something I wanted more than that, something I've always wanted, something that I didn't think I'd ever have until recently.

"Bella--- I was, I was wondering if you'd be my, my girlfriend."

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Bella asked, lifting her head up and smiling at me. "Are you sure, even after the way I treated you?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I answered, giving her a nervous smile still unsure of if she was going to say yes or not.

"Then my answer is yes. Edward Cullen, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

With a shit eating grin on my face, I bowed my face to hers, kissing her gently on the lips. I completely forgot about the contest that was only an hour away and that Mike was more than likely downstairs waiting to taunt me. I didn't care about any of it anymore. I was happy where I was. We both pulled apart after a minute and she lay down next to me on her stomach hugging a pillow underneath her head. It was then I caught site of something black on her lower left hip, slightly hidden by the white sheet lying limp across our bodies.

"Wait a minute," I pulled the sheet down a little further down her back, "is this, what I think it is?"

"Maybe," she answered, slowly but not embarrassed at all.

"It is! I can't believe you got the Half-Life symbol tattooed on your back," I laughed at her.

"Hey stop laughing at me," she slapped my arm as I rolled on to my back still laughing. "I told you that it was my favorite game didn't I?"

I chuckled leaning down and kissing her on the lips, "You're such a geek."

* * *

**Reviews are nice. ;)**

**Also picture of Half-life symbol and other things as well on my profile if you want to see. **


End file.
